Mission Completion! The Vacation at the Beach!
by cherry.blossoms.0811
Summary: All team decided to go to the beach! Sasuke and Neji has a competion, Naruto and Kiba with their sick pick-up lines, Sakura's plan to counter Sasuke and Neji's 'Operation Beach Losers' and also Naruto's dream! Well, it's SasuSaku NaruHina. Read and Review
1. The Warm Welcome at the Beach!

So! This is my second story; my first story was A Hug from Teddy, I Mean Sakura! Hope you'll like it. It just popped in my head for no apparent reason. Seriously, I planned this last summer, like, May. I'm just really busy on studying even in vacations.

So, please Read and Review! Oh wait, one more thing… Sasuke and Neji here are both OOC.

Wait!! Another one... Please visit our profile and please answer our poll!

Disclaimer: I.DON'T.OWN.NARUTO. If I did, he would be "eating" with Sasuke now…

* * *

It was a wonderful morning in Konoha; sun shining brightly, birds flying freely at the sky, the whole village was peaceful. Yes, it's really a breath-taking scene. Everything was going perfectly until…

"What?! We don't have any missions? But, why the hell did you called us Tsunade-oba-chan?!" Naruto complained at the person in front of him. Everyday, Team 7 has a mission, but today was different. They didn't got a mission, or a _real _mission if you want to put it that way.

Tsunade told them that they were exaggerating themselves from the mission everyday without resting. Therefore, she suggested that they have a _vacation_ at the beach. Of course, Naruto will complain and argue about this, but he didn't. He definitely agreed to Tsunade's idea.

"But Tsunade-sama, just the three of us will go to the beach?" Sakura asked Tsunade. Sure, she wants to go there just the three of them, well, two of them exactly, but it will lessen the fun, and the more the merrier right?

"Hmm, good point Sakura. Very well then, call all the rookie 9 and I will include them to your vacation. Besides, it's summer after all." Tsunade smiled and led them to the exit of her room.

As they walked towards the exit of the Hokage building, they talked about their _vacation_ at the beach. The entire rookie 9 agreed and went to the Hokage building to learn more about their upcoming vacation.

**Tenten's Team**

"I'm so thrilled! I can't wait to go there!" Tenten exclaimed while walking towards the Hokage building.

'I hope I can get a chance to talk to Neji more…' Tenten thought, and then she suddenly stared at Neji with no apparent reason.

"I bet that it's going to be fun and youthful!" Lee said, agreeing with Tenten. Neji ignored Lee and noticed that Tenten was staring at him. Neji found this quite disturbing and decided to approach Tenten.

"Tenten, could you please tell me why are you staring at me with some kind of…lust…in your eyes?" Neji asked Tenten in his stoic voice. He was not pleased about the staring contest that was occurring. Tenten realized that Lee and Neji were staring at her with a confused look. She noticed that Neji doesn't have a good aura. Lee ignored them and continued to walk to Tsunade's office.

**Ino's Team**

"What a drag…" Ino was pulling Shikamaru because he didn't feel like walking towards the building. He was surprised when Sakura said that all of them could join the vacation at the beach for two weeks. Sure, he likes it, but it just doesn't seem right for him. He thought it was a joke. He's still _investigating_ if it is true. But he thought it was just too troublesome for him to do that.

"Hey Ino, do you think the vacation is true?"

"Of course it's true Shikamaru. Don't you like it?"

"(sigh) It's really a drag."

**Hinata's Team**

"Wow, a vacation for two weeks. Cool!" Kiba said to Hinata while walking at the Hokage building. He wants to build sandcastles, even if he _doesn't_ know how to make one. Kiba is the most excited among the rookie 9, well, except for Naruto.

"I'm excited too, Kiba-kun. I'm looking forward to it." Hinata said. She's really looking forward to it because Naruto is coming too. They were the first one to arrive at Tsunade's office. The second was Naruto's team with Lee, and third was Ino's team.

"Umm, Lee where are your teammates?" Tsunade asked, confused on why Lee is the only member of Gai's team present.

"Neji and Tenten? Oh, they are sharing their youthfulness to each other." Lee answered confidently. While Tenten and Neji came busting the door to Tsunade's room, hearing Lee's answer.

"Lee!" Both of them yelled and started beating Lee. Tenten pulled out her kunai while Neji used his Byakugan. Tsunade tried to stop the both of them from killing Lee. She doesn't want blood stains in her own office.

"Stop it you two! There's no killing in my office! You can beat him in another office."

"Fine" Tenten replied and kept her kunai.

"Whatever" Neji deactivated his Byakugan and glared at Lee. He was cursing Lee under his breath; he was using curse words that are forbidden in his clan. Lee shivered when he noticed Tenten and Neji glaring at him.

"Alright, because it's summer and I observed that everyone are exaggerating themselves during missions. I suggest that you all have a vacation at the beach for two weeks."

"Cool!" Kiba yelled and started dancing around in the room. Naruto joined him in dancing while everyone stared and glared at them.

"I'm not done yet."

"Oops, sorry." Kiba apologized and stopped his dance while Naruto was _still _dancing.

"As I was saying, everyone will have a vacation for two weeks. Relax and enjoy yourselves while it lasts. You can bring anything at the beach, your choice. Any questions or suggestions?"

"Umm, Tsunade-sama…will our teachers join us?" Ino asked Tsunade with concern. It will be nice if they can have a get-together like before. Tsunade understood and agreed to invite their teachers to their vacation.

"Okay, I had answered your questions. You can now leave and pack for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" All of them asked/shouted. They can't believe their vacation is starting tomorrow, so fast.

"Yup, tomorrow. Now get out and pack so I can do my work quietly." Tsunade instructed them and pushed them towards the door for them to leave. Most of them were surprised because of the news. None of them had a swimsuit for _tomorrow_, so they decided to visit the mall for them to buy swimsuits.

"I know! Let's go to the mall and buy swimsuits! We could also buy stuffs for the beach while we're at it!" Naruto shouted and is making a _long_ list, and I meant _long_ list of what he will buy.

"Naruto, you sure you could buy all of _that_?" Kiba asked as he saw the _long_ list Naruto was filling. He sure wanted to go to the mall, but he thought if they could still make it.

All of them wondered.

They are _still_ wondering.

Yup, _still_ wondering. Then they decided…

All of them headed straight to the mall, into the store where they sell swimsuits and other beach stuffs. They started checking swimsuit after swimsuit. An hour had passed and they were _still_ checking swimsuits.

The Boys

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a blue shorts with orange highlights on the rack where Kiba was searching. He instantly grabbed it and went to search for a mirror in the shop for him to see if it matches him.

"Hey, this looks good on me!" Naruto shouted in the shop, thus, made all the shoppers stare at him.

Kiba took a brown shorts with paw prints on it and went to the mirror Naruto was using. He pushed Naruto away and took his spot in front of the mirror.

"I think I like this one! It has the same color of my hair and look! It has paw prints in it too, just like Akamaru's paw prints!"

"Yeah, the same color as a crap." Naruto whispered as he stood to glare at Kiba. But, unfortunately Kiba heard it.

"Hey you, shut up!"

"Make me!" Kiba wrestled Naruto on the floor and started a fight. Sasuke and Neji heard their groans, moans (yes, they're moaning...don't get the wrong idea here) and…their laughs? They hurriedly went to the place where Naruto and Kiba are _wrestling_ and discovered Kiba _tickling_ Naruto until he laughs his heart out. Sasuke twitched continuously while Neji stared at them, mouth hanging wide open.

"This…is what they called…wrestling?" Sasuke asked and he was still _twitching_.

"I thought wrestling was painful?" Neji and Sasuke was _still_ staring at them when Lee came, holding a _green_ shorts with leaf patterns on it.

"Lee, what are they doing? Are they making-out or something?" Neji asked Lee who simply shrugged and stared at the two. He thought about Neji's question… 'So that's how you make-out…'

"So Neji, Sasuke-san, are you done getting your swimsuits?"

"Yes…" They both answered at the same time. Neji was holding a plain grey shorts while Sasuke was holding a black shorts with pink Sakura petals in it. Yes, it has _flower _patterns in it…Though he didn't mind at all, he actually found it attractive.

"Well, I'm going to get a bucket and a shovel. See ya!" Lee left and got a towel, sun block, a bucket and a shovel. Neji and Sasuke stared at each other, smirking.

"You know what I'm thinking, Hyuga?"

"You bet I do."

"Let's go get a bucket and a shovel!" They both yelled and went to search a bucket and a shovel. They had devilish smiles on their faces. Yes, they're planning on burying Naruto, the girls and other beach losers tomorrow. Speaking of Naruto, he got away from Kiba and was now getting the stuffs he listed a while ago from the shelves. Such as beach towels, sun block, cap, umbrella…While Kiba was looking for clothes that he could wear in the beach. Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru are done shopping and were sitting on a nearby bench. As usual, Chouji was eating, Shino was staring at something, and Shikamaru was sleeping and dreaming he was floating in clouds.

The Girls

Sakura giggled as she saw a pink bikini with flowers on it lying on the rack. She showed it to Ino who simply grinned and was holding a blue two-piece bikini.

"Hey Sakura, that looks good on you."

"Thanks, where are Hinata and Tenten?"

"Oh, they're checking out beach towels." Ino pointed at a section where Hinata and Tenten stood. Sakura went over and approached them.

"You know, I'm getting excited for tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too."

"Umm, I…agree."

"Hey guys! I saw Neji and Sasuke-kun bought a bucket and a shovel, wonder what they'll do with it." Ino told them what she heard from Neji and Sasuke when they passed by.

"W-whatever it is…it will be a p-prank for sure."

"Hinata, what made you think of that?"

"Well…Neji-nii-san never bought a-anything he doesn't n-need, except if it w-was for a p-prank. I don't k-know when h-he started d-doing it." Hinata said, holding her violet bikini and beach towel.

"Neji…plays…pranks on beach losers?" Tenten dropped her white bikini and a yellow beach towel.

"Beach…losers?"

"Umm, I heard it from Lee."

"Maybe he got the habit of being a prankster from Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Wait, there's more. I heard them say it was for beach losers _and_ girls." Ino continued her story.

"Wait…Ino; you said Neji and _Sasuke-kun_. Sasuke-kun? No way will we let them play a prank on us!" Sakura butted in. She has a perfect prank for the boys if that happens.

"Girls, listen. I'm planning a prank for the boys…the ultimate one." Sakura shared her plan with the girls as they listen to her whole-heartedly. Yes, they don't need buckets or shovels for that prank…

Outside

"Man, what took them so long? All they bought are their bikinis and beach towels!" Naruto sighed as the girls came out of the store, holding their bags. After their humongous dinner at a restaurant, they agreed to IM each other when they got home. So, all of them quickly got home and packed their stuffs. Naruto was so excited he forgot to pack and quickly opened his IM upon arriving home. Sakura and the rest (except Naruto) packed foods and their stuffs at a _big_ bag.

Group Message:

FutureRamenHokage signed in

MissionAvengerCompleted signed in

SakuraUchihaRules signed in

InoRulesForeheadDrools signed in

KibaliciousDogAddict signed in

TroublesomeCloudGazing signed in

MustGetRealFoodNow signed in

LittleHyugaHeiress signed in

BugsWillRuleTheWorld signed in

YouthfulSpandexShinobi signed in

WeaponsMistress signed in

ByakuganToTheMax signed in

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: I can't wait for tomorrow. I bet something youthful will happen while we're there.

ByakuganToTheMax: And what do you mean by that, Lee?

ByakuganToTheMax: Exactly my point Lee, now just shut up.

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: How can I shut up my youthful Neji when I'm not talking?

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Exactly my point Neji…now please, don't get too depressed about it my youthful friend.

ByakuganToTheMax: Who the hell said I'm depressed?!

MissionAvengerCompleted: Sakura…why are you named like that?!

SakuraUchihaRules: Don't you like it Sasuke-kun?

MissionAvengerCompleted: You have to be kidding me.

InoRulesForeheadDrools: Hi Sasuke-kun!

MissionAvengerCompleted: Hi your face…

InoRulesForeheadDrools: Wah!! Sasuke-kun doesn't like me anymore!!

SakuraUchihaRules: Who said Sasuke-kun likes you anyway, Ino-pig?

InoRulesForeheadDrools: You, how dare you take the name of Sasuke-kun!

TroublesomeCloudGazing: Troublesome

LittleHyugaHeiress: H-hi Naruto-kun…

FutureRamenHokage: Hi Hinata, how's it going?

LittleHyugaHeiress: Umm…fine

KibaliciousDogAddict: Hey guys…I thought we're going to talk about the vacation?

BugsWillRuleTheWorld: Kiba's right…

FutureRamenHokage: Sakura-chan, let's have a date when we arrive at the beach. You know, it would be the most romantic date ever! A date with me in a sunset at the beach…without Sasuke-teme!

MissionAvengerCompleted: Shut up Naruto…

FutureRamenHokage: YOU shut up!

MissionAvengerCompleted: Let's just talk about the vacation may I suggest.

SakuraUchihaRules: Great idea Sasuke-kun

MustGetRealFoodNow: Will there be lots and lots of foods?!

TroublesomeCloudGazing: Yes Chouji

MustGetRealFoodNow: Oh, wow! I can't wait for tomorrow!

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: I can't wait to build sandcastles!

ByakuganToTheMax: Lee, do you know how to build one?

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Umm…no. But I'll know how to build one when we get there you'll see! You'll help me, right Naruto-kun?

FutureRamenHokage: Of course Lee!

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Naruto-kun!

FutureRamenHokage: Lee!

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Naruto-kun!

KibaliciousDogAddict: Okay…that was freaky…

LittleHyugaHeiress: Naruto-kun…

BugsWillRuleTheWorld: So…That was Lee and Gai-sensei's move right?

ByakuganToTheMax: Lee is so weird…same with Naruto. The only thing left is for them to hug at the sunset…

FutureRamenHokage: Don't worry Neji! If you're so jealous, then I'll hug you too!!

ByakuganToTheMax: I am NOT jealous! And I don't want a hug!

FutureRamenHokage: Come on Neji! Have you heard of the word joke? You think I want to hug you?

BugsWillRuleTheWorld: Well, I'm out of here…

MustGetRealFoodNow: Well, see you guys tomorrow!

TroublesomeCloudGazing: You guys are so troublesome…

BugsWillRuleTheWorld signed out

MustGetRealFoodNow signed out

TroublesomeCloudGazing signed out

LittleHyugaHeiress: Neji-nii-san, I t-think father is c-calling me…umm…bye

ByakuganToTheMax: Bye Hinata-sama…

LittleHyugaHeiress signed out

FutureRamenHokage: I know Neji that you and Hinata are next door right now, but do you really have to type goodbye?

ByakuganToTheMax: She typed goodbye so I replied goodbye you idiot.

FutureRamenHokage: Well, for a second I thought you both have a _secret_ relationship…

ByakuganToTheMax: WHAT?!

SakuraUchihaRules: Naruto, you're being mean to Hinata and Neji…

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: So youthful…

ByakuganToTheMax: You all are going to pay tomorrow…especially you Naruto…

ByakuganToTheMax signed out

FutureRamenHokage: What did I do?

MissionAvengerCompleted: You made him cry you idiot. Now he's going to sulk in his room…

KibaliciousDogAddict: That's a good one Sasuke _my_ man!

SakuraUchihaRules: Kiba!! What's that supposed to mean?!

WeaponsMistress: Wow…it seems that all the guys I know are GAYS…

FutureRamenHokage: I am NOT gay!!

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: I am NOT!! I'm just youthful…

MissionAvengerCompleted: How dare you insult me as a gay!

KibaliciousDogAddict: Guess I'm just the only one

WeaponsMistress: Wait…you mean it?!

KibaliciousDogAddict: Mean what?!

InoRulesForeheadDrools: That you're gay!!

KibaliciousDogAddict: I am?!

SakuraUchihaRules: You said you're a gay!!

KibaliciousDogAddict: I am NOT! I was suppose to type 'Guess I'm just the only one _who is straight._' When I accidentally hit ENTER!

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: What a youthful excuse, I see.

InoRulesForeheadDrools: Aww, my mom says that I need to sleep now and get ready for tomorrow…well, see ya!

SakuraUchihaRules: Well, see you tomorrow Ino-pig!

InoRulesForeheadDrools signed out

SakuraUchihaRules: Oh! I need to sleep too since it's past 12 midnight now…

FutureRamenHokage: Bye Sakura-chan!!

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Goodnight my youthful cherry blossom!

WeaponsMistress: Goodnight Sakura! Well, I also need to sleep now. Bye guys!

SakuraUchihaRules signed out

WeaponsMistress signed out

KibaliciousDogAddict: Well, just the four of us…

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Well, you see I still need to have my beauty sleep, so bye!!

MissionAvengerCompleted: Beauty…sleep…why?

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Umm, I was just putting it in nicer terms…And well, because it sounds youthful! Guys, you should try it sometimes, you know, to awake the youthfulness within yourselves!

FutureRamenHokage: I'll try it sometimes Lee!

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Alright! I've always thought that Naruto-kun is as youthful as me!

MissionAvengerCompleted: Bunch of losers

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Come on Sasuke-san! I've always looked up to you, why not try it?

MissionAvengerCompleted: Because I don't want to try it and that's final!

YouthfulSpandexShinobi: Have it your way…

KibaliciousDogAddict: Umm…Me too, I'd like to stay here and chat with you guys but I just need to feed Akamaru and sleep now. So, bye!

YouthfulSpandexShinobi signed out

KibaliciousDogAddict signed out

FutureRamenHokage: Teme…

MissionAvengerCompleted: Dobe…

MissionAvengerCompleted signed out

FutureRamenHokage signed out

Naruto woke up at exactly 6:00 am. It was the day that he, his friends and teachers will go to the beach to enjoy summer. He ate breakfast, he took a bath, and he wore his usual attire and was now heading towards the door. Before he closes the door, he remembered something…

_Something_ important…

What was that again?

Oh, his bag and stuffs…

"SHIT! MY BAG, I FORGOT TO PACK YESTERDAY!! NOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed like his life depended on it. He hurriedly went inside again to pack _all_ his stuffs in his bag He didn't have enough time so he just shoved whatever things he can touch in his bag. Everyone was ready to go except Naruto. They decided to leave when they heard Naruto's voice echoed on the road.

"WAIT!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Naruto shouted, arms reaching out. He saw this in a movie…and he was now _copying_ it.

"What's with the arms?" Ino asked. Everyone shrugged at her question. They are using two vans (who would've thought Konoha has a van anyway?) to the beach. On the first van, Kakashi was the one driving; Sasuke was sitting in the front, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata are in the middle part of the van, while Gai and Lee was sitting on the back. On the second van, Asuma was the one driving; Shikamaru was sitting in the front, Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Shino are in the middle, while Kurenai, Kiba and Akamaru was on the back.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei how could you drive using one eye only? I'm surprised that you haven't hit a person, have you?" Naruto asked while poking Kakashi on the back.

"Naruto, it's on the skill. I haven't hit a person yet." Kakashi bragged at Naruto who was still in doubt. Sasuke smirked and glared at Neji who was glaring at him too. That's how they _communicate. _Why you ask? Here's the reason…

**FLASHBACK**

"Ugh, they're shopping for almost two hours! Damn it." Naruto was being impatient and decided to play shogi with Shikamaru, and he always lost. Sasuke talked to Neji and started a competition about them.

"Hey Hyuga…I was thinking, to make my vacation more interesting…how about a competition starting tomorrow?"

"Competition?"

"Yes. A competition between prodigies…"

"Sounds interesting…What's more?"

"Well, it's a competition for just the two of us to see if Uchihas are better than Hyugas or vice versa. Starting tomorrow, at the beach…You in it?"

"Sure. I'll prove that Hyugas are better than Uchihas."

"Yeah, in your wildest dreams, Uchihas are the best. But, to make it more fun and interesting, the loser will receive a freaking dare, everybody will decide on what dare the loser will be given, get it? Later Hyuga…" Sasuke and Neji made a deal starting tomorrow until the end of their vacation.

"Damn it! I lost, _again_!" Naruto shouted as he tossed a piece if shogi at Shikamaru due to stress. Shikamaru bent so that it won't hit his face. (You know what happen to the piece Naruto threw? It hit an innocent kid…if specific, in the _eye _of the kid. The kid's mother was shouting for help because it was bleeding. Anyway…I just told you that if you wanted to know.)

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kakashi-sensei, are we there yet? I'm _really _bored…" Naruto sighed while playing with his hands. He tried to tickle Neji, which only made him some bruises on his body. He tried to take Tenten's buns out, which only gave him a kunai shoved in his shoulder. Lastly, he tried to grope Hinata, which made Hinata blush to death so Neji, being the protective cousin he was, wrestled Naruto inside the van. Naruto was shouting for help while Neji was cursing him loudly. Naruto's body was making different crack noises so that proves Neji was really wrestling him. After a few minutes of nonstop wrestling and cursing, Neji decided to tie Naruto to a hard rope that he found at the back of the van.

"Neji! Untie the damn rope or else!" Naruto shouted to Neji, when Hinata woke up. She was wondering why Naruto was tied to a rope and why was Neji cursing.

"Or else what?!"

"Or else…umm…Or else I will continue to grope Hinata when we arrive at the beach!" This statement was heard inside the van, which caused Kakashi to stare at him, Sasuke to glare at him with a mix look of disgust, causing Neji's eyes to widen, Tenten to twitch nonstop, Hinata to, once again, faint and both Gai and Lee to say something about 'Oh, the power of Youth! Naruto-kun is empowered by it!' and something like that.

"Don't you dare Naruto!" Neji suddenly came back to realization. He fears that something bad might happen to his Hinata-sama, or let's just say that he fears the wrath of the great Hiashi-sama. Naruto was struggling in the hard rope. Sasuke ignored Naruto and looked outside the window. Kakashi was still staring at Naruto, completely forgetting that he was driving…

"Kakashi-sensei! Watch out!" Tenten screamed, alarmed that they might hit someone. Kakashi quickly turned his attention back to the road and found that he _nearly_ hit a person. He laughed nervously while Sasuke stared at him with a confused look.

"Kakashi, are you sure you haven't hit a person yet?" Sasuke asked, concerned…well, in his case.

"So! Kakashi-sensei had hit a person when driving! I pity that person, it must have been painful." Naruto said while smiling at Kakashi, who in turn, glared at him. Kakashi turned again at the road and noticed that he needed to take a left turn or else they'll hit a tree so…he quickly yanked the steering wheel to make a _hard_ left turn. The van made a noise because of Kakashi's action at the steering wheel. All of them stumbled at the right side of the van only to be pressed on the window. Neji hurriedly covered Hinata with his own body so that she will not hit the window. Naruto fell backwards while his left foot accidentally kicked Tenten in the stomach. Gai and Lee were flattened in the window. And Sasuke had hit the window face-first. Kakashi had stopped the van, parked it on the side of the road for all of them to regain their positions.

"Wonder what's wrong with them?" Asuma asked when he noticed that the van in front of them stopped. All of them were beginning to worry that something might have happen. When they reached Kakashi, they opened the window and asked what happened. First, there was a trembling inside the van, then there was this hard turn, and now they've stopped.

"Kakashi, is there something wrong?"

"He wanted to kill us," Sasuke said while rubbing his now reddened-face.

"You wanted to kill them?!"

"Of course not! Sasuke here was just kidding…"

"Well, he made my face red!!" Sasuke shouted and showed Asuma his swollen face. Sakura and Ino saw this and giggled. Sasuke regretted showing Asuma his swollen face.

"Kakashi, that's enough. I'll be the one to drive while you sit on the back of the van." Gai suggested. Sasuke kicked Kakashi out of the van while Gai took the driver's seat. Kakashi sighed and sat on the back of the van with Lee. Asuma continued to drive, leaving them behind. Kakashi took out his perverted book and continued to read.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei! What's that you reading?" Lee asked Kakashi, he was peeking on the book while Kakashi keeps pushing his face out of the book to avoid him reading the contents. Gai heard Lee's question and gasped. If his youthful student learns the secret of Kakashi's books…he will not remain his youthfulness anymore.

"Stop it, Lee! Don't look at the unyouthful book of Kakashi!" Gai warned Lee. Lee somehow didn't understand what Gai said but he just shrugged it off.

"Gai-sensei, does that mean if I read the contents of the unyouthful book, I will become unyouthful too?" Lee asked Gai. Kakashi twitched as he felt that someone is talking about him. Gai nodded while Lee gasped. He said something like 'Oh Kakashi-sensei, don't read that book or you will become unyouthful! We must get rid of it!' before throwing the _unyouthful_ book outside the window, Kakashi cursed Lee and Gai because of their childish antics.

After a few hours of cursing, singing (Lee is singing and Gai is supporting him. It's their way on calling 'YOUTH'.), shouting, laughing…they finally arrived at the beach. The two vans were nicely parked in the parking lot of the Hotel they're going to stay. All of them gasped as they entered the stunning, huge and sparkling Hotel. They got their room numbers courtesy of their loving teachers. Naruto and Sakura entered the elevator the last because they were both having trouble with their luggage.

"Room number 306…" Naruto said as he continued to stare at the number written on the key.

"Sakura-chan, so there are more than 306 rooms here in the Hotel? That's big!"

"Idiot! The number 306 stands for the sixth room on third floor!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the head. She was glad she wasn't Naruto's roommate, if she was, she will trade to someone else like Hinata for example. As they reached third floor, they all went to their rooms. Naruto hurriedly went to his room eager to know his roommate for two weeks. As he unlocked the door, there he spotted…

"Kiba?! Lee?!" He shouted his lungs out. He wasn't pleased about this, really. Kiba was resting on the couch with Akamaru while Lee was sitting on the floor, watching TV.

"Naruto! So you're our roommate huh?"

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you're our roommate!" Naruto double-checked the numbers on the door to make sure this is his room. He sighed and started unpacking with the help of Kiba and Lee.

"So I'm assigned on room 307. Great, I hope Sasuke-kun is my roommate…" Sakura sighed as she opened the door slowly…there she found Ino sitting on the couch and talking to Tenten. No Sasuke-kun found…

"Umm, am I in the right room?" Sakura asked, hoping she's in the _wrong_ room. She really wants to be with Sasuke.

"Hi Sakura! What's your room number?" Tenten asked while approaching Sakura. Sakura looked at her number again making sure it was right.

"Room 307"

"Then you're our last roommate!" Tenten squealed as she pulled Sakura inside the room to help her unpack. Ino lost it and screamed, she was hoping that Sasuke would be their roommate.

"Sakura! It's your fault on why I'm not with Sasuke-kun!" Ino screamed, Sakura screamed in reply. Thus, the fight of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka begins. After a minute, there was a loud crash heard in the hallway. Naruto looked at Kiba, confused about the noise while Kiba just ignored the noises on the next room.

"Stop it! Sasuke is the roommate of Neji! He's just next door to us! Now please stop it!" Tenten screamed. Both Ino and Sakura stared at Tenten as if she grew an extra head. They both asked her the same question.

"Who is the other roommate of Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know, maybe it's Hinata." As soon as Tenten said this, Sakura and Ino rushed to Sasuke's room, which is room 308. Ino knocked for almost ten times for the door to open. Neji was glaring at them for disturbing his 'activity'.

"Neji, is Hinata inside your room?" Ino asked, curious that if Hinata is with Neji and Sasuke, she will trade with her to get the room with Sasuke. Now Neji's the only problem…Let's cut that thought. Hinata saw them at the door and waved shyly. Neji turned to see Hinata waved and continued to unpack.

"There, you got your answer, now could you please leave us all alone?" Neji said calmly (very stoic eh?) as he closed the door in front of them. Both girls were shocked that Hinata was the roommate of Neji and Sasuke. Something could happen to them… Okay stop with the thinking. They were shocked right? What made them more shocked is when Kakashi suddenly appeared behind them. (dun, dun, dun, dun…)

"Girls, I understand you both but, you can't trade with Hinata. It's only two weeks, so just enjoy the beach may I suggest." Kakashi said (more like whispered) as he continued walking towards the elevator. Sakura and Ino gave up and agreed to stay with each other for two weeks but for one condition, they still are rivals.

Okay so, Kakashi occupies room 301 _alone._ Gai occupies room 302 _alone._ Kurenai occupies room 303 _alone. _And Asuma occupies room 304 _alone._ Meanwhile Naruto, Kiba and Lee occupy room 306. Sakura, Ino and Tenten occupy room 307. Neji, Hinata and Sasuke occupy room 308. Lastly, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino occupy room 309.

**Back to Naruto's room…**

It was evening already when they arrived at the Hotel. So all of them decided to rest this evening and tomorrow, the fun will begin. It was midnight and Naruto was still awake, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Kiba, Akamaru and Lee are all asleep and tired because of the long trip, while Naruto was still awake, thinking about their vacation.

"This is too good to be true." Naruto yawned as he rolled to his side and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's for now! Hope you like it! Well, sorry for the crap and all. I know it's pure nonsense, but live with it. Umm...I did nothing to you guys, right?

Lee: Wrong!

Sasuke: Shut it Lee.

Naruto: Believe it!

Shikamaru: sigh just…please review.


	2. We Want Barbecue!

I'm back with the next chapter! Please forgive me if you notice an error in this story. Remember that I'm just an amateur! Well, I hope you like it!

* * *

"_Naruto…" A young girl about his age said. (More like whispered) She has a long indigo hair that looks like Hinata's. Naruto stared at the girl harder to be able to see her face, which was covered by her hair. They were on a beach, more specifically, staring at the sunset. He was about to say something when the girl continued._

"_Naruto…I-I like you…" When Naruto heard this, his eyes widened. He wanted to know why she likes him…Who was the girl? Naruto continued to think as he walks straight to the girl. Upon reaching her hand, he quickly pulled her towards him, in order to know who she was..._

"_Who are you?" He asked. He was about to see her face when suddenly…_

"Naruto! Naruto, you okay? You're moving like crazy! Hey Naruto wake up!" Kiba's voice rang over his head, making him dizzy that made him fall off the bed. Damn that Kiba, he was about to see the face…Wait, a face? Oh right, the face of the girl in his dream…Who was that?

"Kiba you moron! Why did you wake me up! I was about to know her…" Naruto shouted to Kiba who was staring at him as if he had grown another head. Lee was not in the bedroom. He's probably hogging the bathroom again. (you know, to make his hair and teeth go bling, bling!)

"Naruto you were rolling on the bed and kept mumbling something about 'Who are you? Why did you like me?' Something like that! I woke you because I was worried. I thought you have a nightmare!" Kiba replied while Naruto frowned. It was not a nightmare, of course. Kiba helped Naruto to stand before they went to the kitchen.

"Hey Kiba, do you know someone who has indigo hair?" Naruto asked Kiba while opening an instant ramen cup. Kiba, who was eating a steak, stopped eating, annoyed. He put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"Indigo hair…Oh! Sasuke has indigo hair. Why you ask?" Kiba answered Naruto who choked his ramen because of his answer. 'Sasuke was the person who said they like me? No way, it's a girl of course! She has long hair not duck-butted hair!' Naruto thought about the image of Sasuke confessing his love for him in front of a sunset…Naruto puked.

"No! I'm not gay, and I'll never be! Sasuke doesn't have indigo hair Kiba. And this person has long hair, not duck-butted hair!" Naruto shouted as he drank his water. Sasuke on the other hand, sneezed and bit his tongue. Sasuke was annoyed; if he knows who caused him to bit his tongue, they will pay dearly… Ahem, Kiba stared at the ceiling, thinking who has long hair…

"Oh! I'm sure this time! Neji has long hair!" Naruto once again, puked and glared at Kiba. He clearly said that he's not gay! Man, maybe Kiba needs a hearing aid. Naruto walked to Kiba and held him by his collar. Kiba's foot was not touching the ground anymore.

"Kiba, listen to me. I'll not say it twice so you better answer me correctly or I'll Rasengan your butt! This person has long indigo hair!" Naruto yelled as he pinned Kiba to the wall. Kiba, not hesitating, answered Naruto.

"It's Hinata! She has long indigo hair! Now let go of me Naruto!" Kiba yelled as Naruto gasped and released Kiba from his grasp. Kiba landed on his butt with a loud thud as he whined loud. He was rubbing the sore part of his body to ease the pain. 'It's Hinata? She's the one who likes me?' Naruto thought about the image of Hinata confessing her love for him in front of the sunset. That is so romantic!

"It's Hinata? She's the person in my dream! You're right Kiba!" Naruto ran towards the bathroom to take a bath. As he opened the door, he saw Lee massaging his scalp with some kind of shampoo in front of the mirror in the sink. Lee smiled when he saw Naruto enter the bathroom.

"Lee it's Hinata! She's the person in my dream!" Naruto declared while Lee's smile turned to a grin. He never saw Naruto this energetic in the morning before.

"Naruto-kun! What about Hinata-san in your dream?" Lee asked Naruto, who was using the shower.

"Well, I dreamt that she confessed her love to me while staring at the sunset in the beach…Hey, we're at the beach now…" Naruto smiled as he remembered his dream…He really wished that Kiba hadn't woke him, wonder what happens next…

"Naruto-kun, I understand you and your dream but, isn't it a little too early to jump to conclusions about Hinata-san? Besides it's only a youthful dream." Lee said as he washed his hair. Naruto's smile turned to a frown upon hearing Lee's suggestion. He never noticed Hinata really, but he's noticing her little by little.

"Fine, whatever Lee." Lee smiled while Naruto exited the shower, drying himself with a towel. Lee finished his 'hair ritual' and both of them went to the living room. Kiba was laying on the couch while Akamaru slept on the floor. Lee sat on the other couch, while Naruto sat on Kiba.

"Ouch!" Kiba sat and pushed Naruto off him. First his butt, now his stomach! Curse you and your clumsiness Naruto! They were bored actually. All they did was staring at the screen of the television…

**Meanwhile at Neji, Hinata and Sasuke's room…**

Hinata ate her cereals and Neji drank his coffee while waiting for Sasuke to finish his 'job' in the bathroom. Hinata and Neji stared at each other when they finished their foods and drinks. Hinata decided to break the silence between them.

"Neji-nii-san, are y-you the one w-who made this o-onigiri? It's d-delicious!" Hinata smiled at Neji. Neji looked happy that someone appreciated his cooking.

"_Hn. You call this an onigiri? Very cheap Hyuga." Sasuke said while examining the onigiri in his hands. He took it with him when he went to the bathroom. Neji looked pissed but decided to suppress his emotions. _

"Hinata-sama thanks for appreciating my onigiri. Uchiha here founds it rather cheap." Neji said, eyeing Sasuke who had just finished his 'job' at the bathroom. Sasuke noticed Neji who was glaring him from the corner of his eye. Sasuke smirked and walked to the door of their room.

"Neji-nii-san, I think it's n-not t-true. Your cooking is very d-delicious. I think y-you'll make a g-great h-husband nii-san." Hinata smiled while Neji found her idea quite disturbing. Hinata knew she made a mistake about that idea and decided to take back her suggestion. She hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a bath. Neji smirked when she left the kitchen.

"So, I'll make a good husband. Beat that Uchiha!" Neji said a little loud because Sasuke heard it.

"Hyuga, I admit you've scored one from what Hinata said. However, I also got a point you know. I now know that Hyugas talk to themselves while Uchihas don't. So we both scored one." Sasuke smirked as he looked at Neji's reaction. Oh boy, he was pissed off.

"Umm…Sasuke-kun, I n-noticed you t-took the onigiri nii-san made…W-where is it?" Hinata asked after she took a bath. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing nothing but a towel. Neji and Sasuke both looked away from her.

"Hinata-sama! Please change to your clothes before you went out of the bathroom." Neji said as he glared at Hinata. He was not seeing this…

_The future of Neji when they return to Konoha__ (well, according to Neji anyway)_

"_Neji! What have you done to Hinata! I thought we could trust you! You should be punished for this." Hiashi declared as he activated his Byakugan on Neji. Hinata and Hanabi were hiding behind the room listening to their whole conversation. Neji gulped and started making excuses to Hiashi._

"_Hiashi-sama I didn't do anything! I scolded her to put some clothes on before she steps out of the bathroom!" Neji pleaded to Hiashi. He seriously didn't do anything. It was just all misunderstood!_

"_Father stop! Neji-nii-san d-didn't do a-anything! It w-was my f-fault." Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she don't want Neji to be punished. However, it was too late…Hiashi had already chose Neji's punishment._

"_Hinata, don't try to cover up this traitor. What must be done shall be done…" Hiashi stated as Hinata and Neji gasped while Hanabi laughed. Neji glared at Hanabi who was still laughing. _

"_Hanabi-sama why are you laughing when I'm going to be killed?" Neji glared at Hanabi who stared at him._

"_Because of the look in your face when you gasped! And you're going to be killed because of seeing Hinata-nee-chan only in a towel?" Hanabi laughed again continuously while Neji gulped because of Hiashi._

"_Tomorrow, Hyuga Neji shall die…" Hiashi said before he exited the room leaving a shocked Neji, a crying Hinata and a confused, but laughing Hanabi._

"_Nooo! I still have dreams Hiashi-sama! Please don't do it!!" Neji cried while Hinata comforted him. Hanabi was still laughing…_

_End of Neji's future__ (according to him)_

"Umm…D-don't worry Neji-nii-san. I just f-forgot my c-clothes in the b-bedroom. S-sorry." Hinata said before she left the kitchen to dress in the bedroom. Neji sighed in relief as Sasuke looked over to Hinata.

"Uchiha, I think you owe me another score. You ate my onigiri secretly. And you liked it!" Neji said as he saw Sasuke's hands creeping towards the remaining onigiri. Sasuke cursed loudly before he took the last onigiri.

**Tenten, Sakura and Ino's room…**

"Sakura we're going to swim at the beach, you wanna come?" Tenten said as she searched for her missing umbrella in her luggage. Ino was holding her own umbrella waiting for Tenten. Sakura was just sitting on the couch.

"I don't know Tenten…" Sakura said as she helped Tenten find her umbrella. All Tenten's things were scattered on the floor. They will have a major cleaning later…

"Come on Sakura! Just come with us already!" Ino said to Sakura, explaining the possible things they could do. Sakura gave in and ran towards the bedroom to change her clothes with a swimsuit. Meanwhile, Tenten found her missing umbrella under the table.

"So Sakura, let's go!" Tenten and Ino exited the Hotel while Sakura knocked on Hinata's room. This time Sasuke answered the door while chewing a poor onigiri. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke answering the door. Neji was staring at them in the kitchen.

"If you're looking for Hinata-sama, she's in the bedroom." Neji pointed Sakura the said bedroom where Hinata was. Sakura quickly entered 'their' room when Sasuke released his grip from the door. Sakura walked silently until she found Hinata sitting on the bed.

"Hinata let's go to the beach! Tenten and Ino are waiting for us at the beach." Sakura said as Hinata smiled and nodded. Hinata said her goodbyes to Neji before they met up with Ino and Tenten.

**Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji's Room**

"Hey Shikamaru, how can you beat me 10 times straight at shogi?" Shino complained. He has been playing shogi with Shikamaru since this morning. Chouji was dominating the kitchen, eating whatever he could eat. Shino and Shikamaru just let him rule over the kitchen because they don't want to fight over food. Shikamaru yawned while Shino was having a hard time defeating Shikamaru. He was sweating beneath his shirt.

"Shino, if you really don't want to play with me, then don't. I don't mind." Shikamaru said as he looked at the very concentrated Shino. He never saw him this concentrated before…

**Teacher's Room**

Well, Kakashi was reading his perverted book in his room as always. Got a problem with that? For Gai…well let's just say that he is practicing his speech full of youthfulness for Lee. Kurenai and Asuma were…hey! Where are they anyway?! Oh well, let's just let them go since they're all adults.

**Back to Naruto's room!!**

Yup, they were still staring at each other, nice view right? Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he decided to speak up.

"Hey guys, I think we should do something like go to the beach." Naruto said as Lee nodded in agreement while Kiba muttered an annoyed 'yes'. Lee went to change in his shorts. Remember the green shorts with leaves that Lee bought when they went to the mall? Well yeah, he's wearing it now. He looks so…normal. The shorts do fit him, like unexpected. Kiba and Naruto gaped when they saw Lee wearing his shorts. Lee raised an eyebrow (a huge eyebrow I might add)

"What are you staring at?" Lee asked while Kiba left to change into his own shorts. Naruto laughed nervously when Lee found him quite suspicious. Naruto hurriedly ran to Kiba making an excuse to Lee that he will change his clothes. Kiba and Naruto wore their own shorts and a shirt on. They, once again, stared at each other.

"You know guys, I've been sitting here so long staring at you, and my butt fell asleep!" Kiba suddenly said, receiving a gasp from Lee, Naruto grinned and gave Kiba thumbs up.

"I know! I heard it snoring!" Naruto said while Lee sighed. This is going to be a long day for them.

"This conversation is getting nowhere; let's just go to the beach." Naruto said as they headed out for the beach. When they reached the beach, they saw the girls sunbathing. They sat near the girls not bothering to disturb them. Sasuke and Neji got bored; they went to spy on the girls so that they can plan their 'Operation Beach Losers' but the girls noticed their spying, so 'Operation Beach Losers' will have to wait.

"Hey Kiba, could you give me some ideas on how to get Sakura-chan on a date?" Naruto asked, nudging Kiba who was staring at Ino. Kiba gawked when Naruto nudged him quite hard. Lee was looking at them, thinking how he could help.

"Naruto-kun, I know something. Why not say some youthful punch lines to Sakura-san? I'm sure she'll like it." Lee said, giving Naruto thumbs up. Naruto and Kiba crawled over to Lee to listen to his 'youthful punch lines'. Kiba was going for Ino while Naruto was going for Sakura. Neji and Sasuke are having a hard time because of Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Hinata was just sitting there eyeing Naruto.

"Okay, say this to them and you'll surely make them date you!" Lee said. As soon as he finished his'youthful punch lines,' Kiba and Naruto headed towards Ino and Sakura. Both girls released Sasuke, who escaped and ran to Lee. He asked Lee what Kiba and Naruto were going to do as he watched their 'performance'.

"Sakura-chan is this seat empty?" Naruto started as he pointed to the place next to Sakura. Sakura nodded as Naruto sat down.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's your sign?" Naruto asked. Sakura was confused, why was he asking these things? She saw Lee thumbs up for Naruto. _Maybe I'll just play along with Naruto for a while…_

"My sign? Well, my sign is 'Do not enter'." Sakura replied while Naruto frowned, he was not expecting that answer. He just went to the next phrase Lee taught.

"Sakura-chan, have I told you that your body is like a temple?" Naruto asked. Sasuke heard this and complained to Lee about his dumb lines. Sakura twitched at Naruto who was staring at her body. Her anger was rising…

"Sorry Naruto, but there are no services for today…" Sakura answered as she smirked at Naruto's reaction. _Sakura-chan, I was complimenting you…Sigh._ Naruto had his hopes up again when he remembered his next line.

"Umm, Sakura-chan…I would go to the end of the world just for you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as Sakura gasped. She was not expecting this. Ino looked at Sakura and whispered something. Sakura silently nodded.

"Naruto, that would mean so much for me…but would you stay there?" Sakura was getting the hang of it. Ino told her that Naruto was giving her lines just to get a date with her. Naruto was happy when he heard the first reply of Sakura but he quickly saddened when she added those things. Still, to the next line!

"Sakura-chan, do you know me? If you do, would you date me?" Naruto slowly said hoping for Sakura to say yes…

"Guys, Naruto doesn't know who he is…Yes I know you Naruto but I don't want to date you." Naruto sighed and walked up to Lee. Sasuke tapped Naruto on the back as a sign of sympathy, though it was really an insult.

"There, there dobe…It's normal for you to be rejected by Sakura…" Sasuke slowly said as Naruto glared at him.

"Hey, you said you don't know yourself right? Well, your name is Uzumaki Naruto and you're a dobe." Sasuke said while smirking. Naruto frowned even more and looked at Sasuke.

"Well, you're Uchiha Sasuke, a teme and a _gay_." Naruto grinned as Sasuke glared at him. He was not gay! He just hates girls. That's all, nothing more. This guy wants proof, he'll show him proof someday.

"Hi Ino! Mind if I talk to you?" Kiba said as he sat next to Ino. He had a liking to Ino that troubles him. He wanted to date her but can't when they were at Konoha. And now is his only chance…

"Whatever Kiba, what is it?" Ino said as she looked at Kiba who was grinning like Naruto. _Uh oh, this doesn't feel good. Maybe he's going to do what Naruto did to Sakura…_

"Ino, I think that I could make you happy. What do you think?" Kiba asked as Ino shivered. Ino hated him for some reasons but she would admit that he was nice to her. But, better luck next time, she likes Sasuke more…

"Umm Kiba, why do you think you could make me happy, are you leaving?" Kiba frowned, he felt embarrassed. But there's still hope! He continued to say his next line.

"Ino, if I could see you naked, I'd probably die happy." Kiba said a bit embarrassed about seeing her like that. Ino glared at him for a while before answering. Boy, she was embarrassed about his statement, and she's going to make you pay Kiba.

"But Kiba, if I could see you naked, I'd probably die laughing." Ino said as she laughed. Kiba sighed, she haven't even saw him without his shirt off…how could she be sure about that? Kiba prepared for his next line.

"Ino, don't be shy…I know you want to date me. Ask me out!" Kiba said, standing up from his position. Ino noticed Sakura walking to Sasuke who was quickly backing away from her. She glared at no one in particular. Kiba shivered.

"Kiba all right then. Get out!" Ino screamed as she ran to Sakura, which of course started a fight again. Sasuke ran to get away with them with Neji following behind. As for Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji…

"Guys, let's have barbecue tonight! I'd love that!" Chouji said as he munched on his last potato chip. He almost ate all the foods in the room. Shino was training his bugs at the beach, which scared most of the kids that saw him. Shikamaru refused to swim because it was too troublesome, so he just lay at the sand. Chouji was bugging him to get some foods at their room, which annoyed Shikamaru.

"Then tell it to Asuma-sensei. We can't cook barbecue, we might burn the whole beach." Shikamaru said dryly as he stared at the clouds. This guy love clouds doesn't he? Chouji quickly left to search for Asuma.

**After a few minutes…**

Neji was bored, he was kicking sands as he walk to God knows where, but suddenly stopped as he saw something unusual… Sasuke was buried in the sand, the only thing that was seen on him was his head…nothing more. Beside him was a big cask. Neji smirked as he read the words written in the sand:

_**Here lies Uchiha Sasuke, the Teme of all nations. With his hopes and dreams ruined, we shall finish his second-goal as he kept saying. For one day, he will thank us on recreating his Oh-so-great Uchiha clan. With our head bowed down to him for his greatness and braveness on facing the dangers of the sand, we shall give him full of love and concern. From the brave Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba.**_

Neji clapped his hands as he approached Sasuke, who was glaring at him. 'Great job Naruto and Kiba, just the right time for my revenge on Uchiha.' Neji thought as he smirked at the frowning Uchiha. Neji slowly lifted his foot and…

Kicked sand on Sasuke's face, Sasuke was pissed as he choked on sand. Neji laughed as he saw Sasuke's reaction, oh it was priceless as he declared…

"Sand Fight!!" Neji grabbed a handful of sand as he threw it on Sasuke's adorable face. Sasuke forced his self to move to fight Neji, but it was useless. A few minutes later, Neji sat panting beside Sasuke's body still stuck on the sand. He was tired, throwing handful of sand towards Sasuke. Neji suddenly stood as he took the cask and placed it on top of Sasuke's head.

"Hyuga! You're going to pay!!" Sasuke yelled as it echoed inside the cask on his head. Neji continued his walk as he returned to the group, specifically where Tenten is lying. He slowly closed his eyes, as he smelled smoke…

'Something's burning' Neji thought, completely annoyed, he stood up only to see Naruto running with his hair on fire. Kiba following him as he kept spraying water on Naruto's head, thinking that it would help 'ease' the fire. Lee stood there, staring at the 'youthful' scene of Kiba and Naruto running towards the sunset, only that Naruto's hair was on fire. Tenten walked to Lee to ask what happened and why Naruto's hair on fire.

"You see, Naruto-kun was grilling a steak, which was burning. Kiba-san noticed the burning steak, so he talked to Naruto-kun saying that the steak is burning. Naruto-kun didn't notice it though, because for him, the steak was just fine. So, he looked closely to the steak as he neared his face to the grill. Which his hair caught a fire and it started spreading." Lee said continuously as Tenten nodded.

"Make way, for it is my destiny to grill today's steak and barbecue." Neji said as he walked up to where the steak is burning passionately, as it started to shrink little by little.

**Meanwhile…**

"Guys, there's a cask over there, wonder what that is." Ino said as she motioned Sakura and Hinata to come closer to the 'cask'. As Ino slowly opened the cask, Sakura butted in as she yelled something about it being a bomb. You never know unless you try. So Ino quickly closed the cask as it hit Sasuke's nose in the process. It landed in a loud thud as Sasuke grunted in pain.

"Hey g-guys, you hear s-something?" Hinata asked, as Ino and Sakura nodded. Naruto ran past them, tumbling on the 'cask'. Naruto lay helplessly on the sand, fire finally off and Kiba was panting as he caught up with Naruto. Kiba gulped as he saw Sasuke, but laughed afterwards. The girls gaped at the sight of Sasuke, who was standing now, blood over his forehead.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she ran towards him and offered to heal him. Naruto and Kiba made a run for it before Sasuke finally recovered.

**Meanwhile at the beach where Neji is grilling…**

The whole beach is burning! Well, almost. There's bits of wood with fire scattered in their area. Tenten was hiding from a nearby bush; Lee was shouting some incoherent words and the rest were scared.

"Neji you don't have to use your chakra to have fire!" Tenten shouted. Neji was glaring at the piece of meat scattered on the ground. Well here's what really happened:

_**Neji took the burned steak, threw it to Akamaru, and put a new one. He waited long for the steak to be cooked but nothing happened, the steak just sat there at the grill, smiling at him.**_

"_**Umm, Neji? Have you lost your unyouthful mind? May we youthfully remind you that you must put fire first before the meat on the grill?" Lee said sarcastically at Neji who glared in response. He can't find any new wood and is too lazy to find one, so he thought of concentrating chakra on his hands to heat the meat.**_

_**Instead of 'heating' the meat, he 'burned' the meat. The grill exploded because of the chakra Neji used. Hey, the larger the fire is, the faster your food will be cooked, right? **_

"My beautiful, delicious meat!" Choji yelled while mourning the burning meat on the sand. Shikamaru yawned and did nothing. The rest of the girls came back with Sasuke. Shock was written on their faces, well, except for Sasuke.

"…Hyuga, what have you done…?" Sasuke stated as his left eye was twitching. Hinata fainted as Naruto arrived, wearing nothing except his shorts and was glistening wet with Kiba grinning. Sakura was groped by Naruto who was slapped in the face for touching her. (Don't worry, nothing harm done)

"Uchiha, so you've awaken from your slumber in the sand eh?" Neji asked, smirking. Totally forgetting about the entire barbecue mayhem.

"Shut up Hyuga," Sasuke said as he kicked the poor burnt meat lying on the ground helplessly. Kiba was fanning Hinata with a wood he found.

"Hinata, wake up!" Kiba yelled while Neji and Sasuke kicked sand to each other. Shikamaru sighed as Kakashi and Gai gaped at the _amazing_ sight among them, the entire beach, ruined. Kakashi walked over to Ino who was still staring at the supposedly _barbecue_, leaving Gai who's still in trauma.

"Umm…Ino, I know it's awkward to ask you this, but what happened to the beach?" Kakashi asked Ino, still his nose buried deep to his book. (Well, he packed many of them. And he forgave Gai and Lee for throwing out his book before)

"Kakashi-sensei, I really don't know what happened but, Neji was grilling and then…" Ino replied, scared at the look Neji was giving her within the minute. Sasuke shouted something like 'Ha! I win Hyuga! Another point for me,' before he got his face deep in the sand again.

"Oh the youthfulness of Neji! You have now settled your feelings for the beach by setting it on flames! How deeply marvelous!" Gai shouted as Lee joined him in his ranting of Youth _in public_ while skipping on the sea. (Gross, right?)

"So, this is what you called a prodigy?" Shikamaru asked as he coughed the sand thrown at him by of course, Neji.

"If you don't want to follow the soul of Uchiha, you Nara, shut the hell up!" Neji yelled as he grasps his oh-so-beautiful hair in frustration. Why is everyone blaming him?! I mean, it's not his _destiny_ to be blamed. Angry, he grabbed Sasuke with his left hand, dragging him in the sand. And on the other, he carried Hinata over his shoulder.

Naruto, finally awake from the outstanding slap of Sakura, remembered his dream a while ago. 'What if I ask Hinata personally before I jump to conclusions according to Lee?' Naruto thought as he stood up to see Kiba, who followed him to Hinata's room. Shino completed his self-task on gathering bugs to his collection. Totally bored and tired, he quickly went to Shikamaru and Choji to talk to them unwillingly.

"I definitely don't care to whatever happened here at the beach." Shino sarcastically said, nudging Shikamaru and Choji to follow him in their room. Everyone left the beach and went to their respective rooms while Asuma and Kurenai arrived at the burnt beach.

"Oh…my…God!" Kurenai gawked at the beach while Asuma looked around to see more of the remarkable bits of meat and wood on the ground. Kurenai almost fainted.

"Asuma! What if a ninja sabotaged the whole Rookie 9 and Gai's team?!" Asuma glared at the beach for a minute, and then smiled at Kurenai.

"Don't worry Kurenai. I know Gai can explain this…" Asuma said unquestionably to Kurenai before they went up to confront Gai in his room.

**Meanwhile…**

"Umm…Neji? Can I speak to Hinata?" Naruto asked as he kept knocking on the door of Neji. Neji angrily opened the door while glaring at Naruto for disturbing his 'sweet peaceful time with no disturbance from an Uchiha'.

"What?! Will you stop knocking already?!"

"Umm…Can I talk to-?"

"No," Neji said as he closed the door in front of Naruto as it hit the poor blonde's face.

"Annoying jerk, I'm not yet finished." Naruto whispered as he knocked on the door again impatiently. And once again, Neji opened the door angrily.

"What?!"

"Can I talk to Hinata?"

"I said NO!" And before he closed the door, Naruto stepped back so that the door won't hit his precious face.

"Overprotective bastard," Yes, he knocked on the door again, but this time, he knocked hard and loud. Neji still angry, grabbed the door and shouted to Naruto.

"Here! Take Hinata and leave me alone in peace! Do whatever you wish to do to her! As if I care!" Neji panted after he yelled loudly at Naruto in a fast pace. Naruto, with no hesitation, went inside their room to take Hinata.

"Geez Neji, that sounds so perverted. I only wanted to talk to her. Well, thanks for the tip!" Naruto said as he ran out of the room carrying Hinata who was still unconscious. Neji regretted saying it to him but really, he doesn't need to worry right? After all, he knows that Naruto is a good person…But then again, maybe not.

Neji walked to see Sasuke who was lying on his bed, sweating and groaning in pain. Okay, maybe he harmed him, but not this much! Well, he did punch him until he was buried deep in the sand but I swear, if you are punched to the sand, you won't be sweating!

At the first time, Neji felt sorry and guilt to Sasuke as he went to Sakura's room to call her to heal Sasuke's unusual pain. Neji knocked on their room as Tenten answered the door.

"Tenten, I need to talk to Sakura. I think she needs to heal Uchiha." Neji said as Tenten began to worry, so she called Sakura from their bedroom.

"What Neji?" Sakura said. And after Neji told her about the rare sickness of Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Tenten quickly came to Sasuke's room and found him lying in the bed, sweating and groaning. Neji gave Sakura the responsibility to examine and heal Sasuke so he closed the door and let them in peace.

"Hey that's not fair! I mean, I know medical ninjutsu too! Why can't it be me?" Ino complained as Neji pushed her to the door before saying something like 'Yamanaka, get out of the room and get lost. Sakura is more experienced than you in healing someone.'

"Fine! Be that way, see if I care!" Ino said as she stuck her tongue out to Neji who was smirking in the hallway.

"Good, then get lost."

"Wait! I do care!" Ino yelled before Neji locked the door.

"Umm…Neji? I'm still here, why did you locked the door?" Tenten asked as she began to worry _again _by the look Neji was giving her. Neji smiled at her before grabbing her wrist and leading her to his bed. Tenten gasped while Neji smirked.

"Don't worry Tenten, since we're teammates, don't you think it's just fine if we sleep together…?"

"Uh…"

**Meanwhile at Sasuke's bed…**

"Oh no…Sasuke-kun has some kind of crab-bites…" Sakura said as she healed him as Sasuke, finally eased from the pain, woke up to see Sakura still healing him from the crab-bites. (People, I don't know and is too lazy to research about that crab-bites. I just know that it hurts)

"Sakura? What are you doing here? Are you…healing me?" Sasuke asked as Sakura helped his get up from his bed. She answered a silent nod before getting up and readying herself to leave his room. But before she could finally stand up, Sasuke grabbed her and carried her to his bed.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"What? This is my way to say thank you. Besides, it's getting late and it's getting dark outside. I bet you'd get scared" Sakura shivered from the sudden contact while Sasuke can't believe he did that. Sakura sat on the left side of the bed, far away from Sasuke who was sitting on the right side of the bed.

"I'm not scared! Ahh!!" Sakura screamed as a thunder echoed in the room. Wow, just perfect, there's a storm. Sakura grabbed the shirt of Sasuke…she was totally scared. Sasuke smirked as he thought, 'Perfect timing'. Sakura, still scared, gave up and agreed to sleep with Sasuke for only _one_ night. She's too scared to walk to the dark hallway, and don't forget the thunder!

"Fine, I'll sleep with you…"

**Well, at Ino's room…**

"Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my God…" Ino kept saying to herself as a loud thunder again echoed in the room. Yup! She was all alone in their dark room. She loudly cursed Tenten and Sakura, so much for being her friends!

"Oh God, this freaking thunder won't shut up! How can I sleep?!" Ino screamed all night after each screech of the thunder.

**At Choji's room…**

"Oh wow! There's thunder!" Choji yelled as he watched the storm from outside the window while eating his potato chips. Shikamaru kept yawning as he grabbed the pillow to cover his ears for him to sleep. Shino was silently cursing the storm for scaring his little pet bugs and for trashing their homes in the nearby forest.

"Choji, will you shut up now?" Shino said loudly, trying to beat the sound of Shikamaru's snore and the sound of the munching of potato chips.

"Yes…Shino…" Choji whimpered as he set his chips at the table.

**Back to Naruto's room…**

"Hey Naruto, how long are you going to stare at Hinata? Why can't you just wait for tomorrow?" Kiba suggested as he kept eyeing Naruto who was sitting on the floor while staring at Hinata on his bed. Well, Lee went to sleep early; he said it was part of his youthful ritual; one secret to become youthful is to sleep early.

"Kiba, Hinata looks soundly asleep now…" Naruto said slowly as he poked her to see some reactions. None.

"You moron! You only noticed she's sleeping soundly by now?! What a moron!" Kiba yelled to no one in particular. Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up Kiba! You might wake Hinata!"

"A while ago you want to wake her, and now you want me to shut up?!"

"Fine! I'm sorry! I'll just talk to her tomorrow! Geez, you don't have to be so dramatic…"

"Hmph!" Kiba rolled over his bed, not facing Naruto anymore and tried to sleep. Naruto moved Hinata further his bed to have a space for him to sleep. After he successfully moved Hinata, he went to his bed, not bothering to wake Hinata up.

"Goodnight…Hinata…" Naruto silently whispered as he grabbed the blanket over them and cuddled Hinata to make her warm, noticing that she's cold due to the storm and the temperature. Hinata softly cuddled Naruto in response, as she liked the warmness of being near him.

"Goodnight…N-Naruto-kun…"

…

"Argh! Why can't I sleep?!" Kiba yelled as he covered his eyes in frustration…

* * *

Yay! I finally finished it all by myself! Aren't I great? Ahem…Bad news guys, I think the next chapter might get delayed because I still have to get my examinations and I didn't even studied! Argh, I hate it! Well, don't worry! I'll make it up with you… Another thing…please visit my profile and vote to my poll! I'm not sure if you like the pairings. Hehe.

Tenten: Neji and me forever!!

Sakura: No! It's always Sasuke and me!

Hinata: Umm…maybe Naruto and me?

Ino: Hey! What about me?! Are you saying I'm going to get stuck with that dog-breath Kiba?! Nooo!!

Sasuke: Who do you want to win in our competition? Me?

Neji: Shut it Uchiha! It's most definitely me!

Lee: Please youthfully review! (Bling!)


	3. Camping without Camp!

Oh my God! I just took the test, it wasn't so bad…It was worse! Oh God, I think I'm having a writer's block here! I'm so sorry I updated late because…well…I got banned on using the Internet. I…well, am working on a one-shot, so…you know…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okay? If I did, umm…you seriously don't want to know what will happen…smirk

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, and the beach was finally back to normal, due to the heavy storm that occurred last night. The hallway was quiet, the whole Hotel was seriously quiet, and all you can hear are snores of different people. Everyone is sleeping peacefully, well…almost, that is.

"Argh! Why can't I freaking sleep?! Oh great, it's morning already…and I haven't even blink my freaking eye!" Kiba yelled and cursed rather loudly, because Naruto moaned, Hinata groaned, and Lee fell from his bed. Kiba glared at the clock as he went stomping to the bathroom.

**At Sasuke's Bed…**

"Hmm…" Sakura yawned as she shifted from her position. This, of course, turned into a chain reaction. As she shifted, her elbow nudged Sasuke's face a bit too hard; Sasuke groaned and kicked Sakura's stomach, who in turn, cried in pain as Sasuke pushed Sakura, unconsciously, off the bed.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Why do you have to push me off the bed?!"

"Well, you shoved your elbow in my face!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Gosh, Sasuke-kun that was just…cheap."

"And how did I become cheap? Last night you were shy and now you're calling me cheap?! Shame on you!"

"I didn't call you cheap, cheap!"

"Are you trying my patience Sakura? If you want to fight, then come on!" Sasuke and Sakura went to the kitchen _after _the unexplainable event that happened earlier on the bed. Sasuke was sipping his coffee while Sakura was cooking when they heard someone knock on the door. The knocking lasted for minutes before Sasuke decided to grab the door to shout on any person who disturbed his coffee break.

"What the hell is your freaking problem knocking on our freaking door?!" You see, Sasuke isn't the morning person, so he glared as the guy (A/N: you know the guy who knocks on doors and ask if they want room service? Yep that's what I'm talking about!) ran, totally scared because of the look Sasuke was giving him.

"Geez Sasuke-kun, that was mean of you…" Sakura commented as she ate her breakfast while Sasuke took his seat and continued drinking his now cold coffee. He simply shrugged as Sakura gave him a weird look.

"What, you want me to be nice? You want me to say 'Oh wow, I'm so happy that you came. I've been expecting you since I came here.' To the guy who disturbed me?" Sasuke asked as he imitated a girl's voice while trying his best to fake a poorly acted flirt to Sakura. It only made her shiver… _Mental note Sakura: Don't comment on Sasuke-kun anymore…_

**At Neji's bed…**

"Neji?! What's wrong with you?!" Tenten gasped as she backed away from the bizarre Neji. The guy was creeping her out, real bad. She woke up being squeezed by Neji, then this?! She wants to kick the guy senselessly until he got his brain working again, but no! She wouldn't do that of course. Neji is her friend, teammate, and a guy that she adored. Wait…what was that all about…? Okay, never mind that idea …

"Neji put your brain working again!" Tenten screamed as she kicked Neji in his 'where-the-sun-don't-shine'. Neji cursed loudly, only to be heard by the smirking Sasuke on the kitchen.

"Damn you Tenten!" Neji shouted as he crouched in pain as Tenten sighed.

"Thank goodness that got your brain working again…"

"My brain IS working!"

"Huh?" Tenten shivered as Neji glared at her. She was cornered as she sat carefully on the corner of the bed while Neji climbed and slowly…reaching Tenten. However, before he could reach her, he suddenly fainted on top of Tenten.

"I thought I was going to be finished there…Wait, what's that smell?" Tenten sniffed the air, the bed, then lastly at Neji. She slowly pushed Neji away from her as realization hit her.

"So Neji was drunk all that time…Might as well teach him a lesson for making me worry like that" Tenten pulled Neji off the bed with a loud thud. Sasuke and Sakura came rushing in to see what was happening for Neji and Tenten to shout incoherent words.

"Oh my God! Tenten you killed Neji?!" Sakura yelled as she turned away from the sight. Sasuke only smirked harder, no comment at all. Infact, he left to search for his camera. (A/N: Don't ask me about the camera, just go with the flow…)

"No! Of course, I wouldn't do that to Neji! He just fainted because of hangover…I think." Tenten explained as she waved her hands, forgetting that she was pulling Neji, as Neji's head hit the floor. Sakura sighed and helped Tenten pull Neji towards the living room.

"Oh come on, where's Sasuke-kun when you need him?" Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke taping the entire scene. He was _giggling _like Kakashi. Okay, maybe not that kind of giggle.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't laugh at Neji and help us here!"

"Yeah, Sasuke! He's the one who called Sakura to heal you." Tenten said. Sasuke's conscience took over him as he deleted the video and kept it again in his bag. So, he owes the guy? Well, it was _his_ fault that Neji was drunk and the fact that Tenten almost got scared. (Keyword people: almost)

**Flashback: At exactly 2:48 last night…**

"_Heh, this is what you get Hyuga for making me look bad in front of public…" Sasuke whispered as he took sake from the refrigerator to Neji's bed. Neji was sleeping peacefully at the side of the bed with Tenten curled at his back. He slowly walked to Neji and hid his presence and chakra so that neither Neji nor Tenten would feel his presence. He moved Neji with ease and opened his mouth. _

"_Say, this isn't as hard as I've imagined…Piece of cake." Sasuke said as he poured sake to Neji's mouth. Not bothering whether it's spilling on the bed. It's not his bed anyway. Neji slowly groaned as he choked on some sake. While Sasuke ran and returned the sake to the refrigerator, exchanging some vinegar on the sake for it to look like new and full. And to finish his mission, he put the remaining sake on the pitcher on the table… _

"_What the heck…?" Neji said as he felt dizzy, noticing the drips of sake on the floor. He went to the kitchen to drink water from the pitcher._

"_Hmm…the water tastes…different but good…" Neji continued to drink until the pitcher was empty. He wobbly returned to his bed to continue his sleep._

"_Heh, Hyuga…"_

**End of Flashback: At exactly 3:00!**

"Fine, I'll help…What do you want to do to him, Tenten?" Sasuke asked Tenten who simply shrugged in response.

"I just want to teach him a lesson for making me worry, that's all." Sasuke smirked at her. Oh yes, his conscience was now gone, he has a perfect _evil_ plan for this…And he has Sakura and Tenten with it…

**Meanwhile…back at Naruto's room…specifically…BATHROOM…**

"Oh my god...Is t-that m-me?!" Kiba slowly turned his head after he saw his self at the mirror. He was shaking in utter horror, more like, he's wetting his pants! Okay…maybe that's too much. Well, here's one thing…He no longer looked like the hot Inuzuka Kiba, right now, at this very moment, he looked like a…monster! A totally hot monster!

His hair was ruined, pointed to different directions that you would actually think that it's antennae. Ahem, as I was saying…he looked very different. His eyes were so red that you would actually mistake him for a missing member of Uchiha! And he was pale.

"I gotta go take a long shower!" He didn't hesitate and quickly went to take a shower. After his _long_ and I meant _long_ shower, he now look as good as new! Well, he still has red eyes…

**At Naruto's bed…**

"Hmm…Hinata-chan you're so soft…" Naruto unconsciously said as he cuddled Hinata tightly. Hinata woke at the hard contact as she yawned and stretched…only to hit the sleeping blonde beside her.

"Ow! My nose!" Naruto cried in pain as Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She never remembered moving to Naruto's room, specifically into Naruto's bed and sleeping together with him! Before she could make a run for it, Naruto grabbed her on her waist and pulled her down to him.

"Gotcha! Hinata-chan, I just need to talk to you! Besides I got Neji's permission yesterday." Naruto grinned like a kid while Hinata flushed, she's not really progressing what Naruto said. She blinked once…no twice!

"N-Naruto-kun…what do y-you m-mean?!" Hinata weakly said at Naruto who was still grinning, he slowly let go of her and slowly became serious.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Uh…"

"Well, I just h-have a d-dream. About a g-girl who c-c-confessed her l-love to m-me…" Naruto doubtfully asked Hinata, not sure, if he would finish his question because of the facial expression of Hinata. It's like she's going to blow any minute… After receiving a signal for Naruto to go on, he gulped before he continued. _Well, here goes nothing… God save me!_

"Well, s-she looked e-exactly the s-same as you H-H-Hinata! Umm…D-do you l-like me?!" Naruto, instead of asking gently, shouted for Hinata to gasp and faint in his bed.

"Great…she fainted…again."

"What's all the commotion here?" Lee groggily asked as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto sighed and told Lee what happened. Kiba, finally as hot as ever, returned to their room to listen to Naruto's story.

"I think we need to bring her to her cousin, Neji." Lee suggested. It was a nice idea, they all knew. But one thing that can stop them, is that Neji would kill them if he learned that Naruto slept with Hinata, oh well, he did said that Naruto could do anything to Hinata last night. So, carefully, they carried Hinata to Neji, and Sasuke's room.

**Okay…at Shikamaru's Room…**

"I knew it was a drag. Going to the beach for no apparent reason." Shikamaru complained as he yawned on the food on his plate. Choji nodded in response. Seriously, where's the 'fun' part on going to the beach?

"Good thing it rained last night, though. Because if it didn't, we'd be ashes now. It's all Hyuga's fault." Shino stated calmly while drinking his water. After some nonsense talking, they heard someone screamed. Not caring and totally bored, they just ignored it and continued to eat.

"I know! Let's have a camp this time! Moreover, let's put some marshmallows and grill them on the fire! Isn't that nice?" Choji said dreamily while chomping his chips. Shikamaru and Shino both sighed _'great, another fire…'_

"We'll put tents, many foods, oh! Then we'll have this HUGE fire to keep us warm! Oh! And…" Shikamaru sighed, as he covered his ears, not bothering to listen to Choji anymore. Shino stared at Choji who was now ravaging the kitchen for marshmallows.

"Choji, you know that the beach was almost burnt last night, right?"

"Well, yeah. Neji-"

"You also know that camping includes a BIGGER fire, right?"

"Of course! Great idea Shino! We'll ask Neji to do that explosion again, and we'll make it our fire so that we'll-"

"Choji, Shino's right. We can't take risks anymore. This time, the whole beach might turn to ashes if that happens." Shikamaru yawned on the plate. He saw Choji pouting to him, he felt disgusted. He knows something that will settle their agreement, and he's going to play that.

**At Neji's Room…**

Neji's hangover was healed much thanks to Sakura. Tenten was happy, everyone was happy. But Sasuke was _not_ happy. They were quiet for a while, before Sakura and Tenten left to see Ino in their room. When they left, both guys gave a wicked look at each other.

"Hyuga…I slept with a girl last night. Score one for me again, don't you think?"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"It's just that I, Hyuga Neji, have also slept with a girl last night."

"So? We both scored, not bad for a Hyuga though, you can keep up with me."

"Hn" Just then, someone came busting down the door. Neji looked cautiously and gaped at the scene. Sasuke saw Neji gape and became cautious as well, he came to the door to see Naruto carrying Hinata, both crimson in the face. Kiba and Lee came; gulping that Neji might kill them.

Neji was practically crying. Not for Hinata though, no, of course not. He was crying for his own dear life. After all, Hiashi would probably murder him if he knew anything had happened between Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey Neji, I slept with Hinata this time!" Naruto directly said, he was proud that he slept with a girl. Unknown to him, Kiba and Lee were waving their hands to stop him…but it was late, he said it. All they could do at the moment was to join the conversation.

"Well, I didn't sleep last night! Cool, huh?"

"I slept with my youthfulness!"

"Lee, you slept with Akamaru last night."

"Really? Well then, I therefore proclaim that Akamaru is my youth!"

"Hinata-sama!" Neji cut their 'disturbing' conversation. Sasuke stood there, only watching them. Naruto was still flushed, even though he's sort of happy that he slept with Hinata. Neji couldn't take the scene, oh God, Hiashi would kill him after he went home. He can sense it now, the dark aura…

And then he fainted…

Right on top of Sasuke…

"Hyuga get off me!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs while pushing the poor Neji away. If you're a pervert, you would actually think that their position is quite…you know…ugh, never mind. Naruto and Kiba carried Hinata to her bed and went to help Neji get off Sasuke. Lee stood there, dreamily wondering about the youth that enveloped them.

"Why is it that the Hyugas always faint?!" Kiba complained. When Neji was thrown away from Sasuke, he instantly woke from the sudden friction. He stared at Naruto, then at Hinata, then at Naruto again.

**Somewhere, in the Hyuga mansion…**

Hiashi suddenly fainted while doing his daily puzzle. When he woke up, he suddenly felt the urge to kill a much known Hyuga, particularly…Hyuga Neji…He kept on wondering why though…

**Back to Neji!**

"…Naruto, did you really slept with Hinata-sama…?"

"Uh…yeah?"

_**THUD**_

There he goes again, he fainted. He misunderstood what Naruto really meant. (A/N: I'm sure you know what I mean right?) Sasuke sighed and went to Sakura's room. But before he went out, he left a note posted in the table to Neji saying:

**Hyuga,**

**I understand you, your mind, and your pervert-ness. However, this time, I scored **_**again**_**. I'll be going to Sakura to talk to her about something, privately…Oh, and Hyuga? The dobe meant that he **_**only**_** slept with her, not had it with her. So stop being an emotional freak, before I earned more points.**

**Uchiha**

**At Sakura's Room…**

"Ino what's wrong with you?!" Tenten screamed, she was yanking Ino with all her might. Ino didn't sleep, she was like in a deep trauma right now. Sakura immediately healed her _again_ before she woke up. Tenten sighed in relief, as Ino glared at Sakura.

"You! You're the reason why I can't sleep last night! What were you doing with Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hey, watch it pig! I'm the one who healed you!"

"Well yeah? So what!"

"Let's just go to the beach with Hinata. I don't care anymore."

"You're right." Sasuke stood there at the door, waiting for them to finish their little chat. After they finished, Sasuke pulled Sakura out of their room, leaving a shocked Ino. She was too shocked to notice Shikamaru, and Shino standing in front of them.

"Ino? Are you okay?" Shikamaru sighed and waved his hand in front of her. Suddenly, there was a loud crash as Kiba came running down the hall followed by a frightened Naruto behind him. Kiba stopped to look at Ino's room, bumping on Naruto.

"What…happened?"

"Hey Kiba, Naruto. Choji said that camping would be good."

"Camping?" Shikamaru nodded. He explained everything to them. He said that they would force Kakashi to be the one who would grill barbecues and marshmallows, Gai and Asuma would be there to guard the beach incase it would go on fire again, and the rest would be up to them. Both of them agreed, and they began planning the whole camping that will occur tonight. They soon left to go to Neji's room to tell him about the beach.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where…am I?" Hinata woke; she looked at the clock that read: 11:34 am. She went to the kitchen only to be greeted by Choji. He was eating foods that were supposedly in their refrigerator. She blinked.

"Uh, I can explain?"

"No, that's fine. Have you seen Neji-nii-san?"

"I think he was with Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten. They were discussing the camping."

"Camping?"

"Yup!" Hinata groaned. She was so confused; maybe there would be fire again? No, it won't happen again, she's sure of it. She continued to walk to the sink as she prepared the food she's going to cook for lunch.

**Okay…at where Sasuke and Sakura went…**

"Sasuke-kun, why are we here?" Sakura questioned Sasuke. They were on the rooftop of the Hotel. The wind blew hard and you could see the whole beach. Sasuke motioned Sakura to sit with him, and then they heard loud noises coming from…Neji's room…again? He eyed the beach, full of trashes because of the fire incident last night.

"Sakura, do you like…" Sasuke began to ask. Sakura's heart started to pound, was Sasuke going to ask if she likes him again? She almost lost her mind when she saw Sasuke look at her straight in the eye…

"…camping…?" She fell. Okay…she didn't expected that from Sasuke. He merely stared at her as she smiled weakly at him.

"Uh…yes, why you ask?"

"I just heard it inside Shikamaru's room while I was walking towards your room." She sighed as silence once again ensued. All they did was to stare at the beach until Sasuke spoke once more.

"Sakura, who would you sleep with this night? You know, the camping."

"Oh…maybe with Ino and Tenten again."

"Hn." Sasuke was angry; he thought Sakura would volunteer to sleep with him. Well, that's fine with him. But he would tell her soon enough, maybe after the vacation? He suddenly stood up and walked to the door. Sakura followed him, thinking why he suddenly looked angry.

…

"Sasuke! Where'd you go?" Naruto greeted him. Sasuke glared at him in response. The guy needed something for him to be greeted. No way is he going to do a favor to Naruto. No, just no.

"Get lost dobe, I won't do you a favor." Sasuke quickly said before Naruto can say his favor. He closed his door as it hit Naruto on his nose…again. Sakura only laughed at him.

"Ouch! My nose…" Naruto sighed, still holding his nose with his hand as he pulled Sakura inside Neji's room with his other hand. As they entered, they saw that everybody was there. Except for Kiba and Ino though. _'Where's Ino…maybe she eloped with Kiba?'_ She laughed at that thought. Oh Sakura, you never knew you were this close to being right.

**Inside Sasuke's Room…**

Sasuke went to the kitchen, leaving all the _visitors _on their living room. They were too busy planning for the camping to notice Sasuke entered the room that was supposedly theirs.

"Uchiha, you came back? Something happened, I think." Neji asked as he helped Hinata cook in the kitchen. Even Hinata seemed worried. After all, they're roommates.

"Yes I came back, got a problem with that?!" Sasuke sat on the table, eyeing the ceiling. _'He must've lost his mind, staring at the ceiling like that.'_ Neji thought. Neji knew that something or _someone_ was bothering Sasuke. Being a good rival he was, he comforted Sasuke…in a rivalry way. He also sat at the table, facing Sasuke's back.

"What do you want, Hyuga?" Sasuke asked, the question was really for Neji, but considering the fact that Hyuga is also the surname of Hinata, she looked at Sasuke with a confused look. Sasuke noticed and sighed.

"No offense Hinata, but I'm not talking to you…" A bit embarrassed, Hinata nodded and continued her work, simply ignoring the conversation of Neji and Sasuke. Seriously, she really felt out of place, but she's fine with it.

"What? I'm just calming my rival. Is that bad?" Neji smirked and began massaging Sasuke's head, starting from his temple to his neck. Sasuke was getting the hang of this…when Sasuke realized something. Neji was massaging him. They're sitting on a table. And God forbid, they're both freaking boys!

"Neji don't touch me!" Sasuke shrieked like a little girl, as he pushed Neji aside. Hinata was tempted to look, as she tried her best to ignore them. Neji smirked. He cocked one eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Why Uchiha, I'm flattered. You called me by my name." He smirked. Sasuke shivered.

"Shut it Hyuga." He once again, sat down on the table. Neji followed him, as he, too, sat on the table. He did what he did earlier but this time, he massaged him more gently…

And then Sasuke moaned.

Hinata gasped, Neji twitched. He stopped what he's doing and moved away from Sasuke. Then, Sasuke suddenly smirked. Hinata was blushing madly, she can't believe it! Her hands were shaking; oh, she is going to tell Hanabi this! It's like…like…there's a Yaoi happening, behind her back. Sasuke looked at Neji with lust in his eyes; Neji backed away, scared at Sasuke, or let's just say that he's really disgusted.

"What's wrong, _Neji_?"

"Uchiha, you're worrying me…"

"Hn. Sick pervert." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji who was gaping at him. Hinata sighed in relief, afraid that a Yaoi would occur behind her back.

"Hyuga…I scored, I'm not a pervert…unlike you." Sasuke slowly said. Neji grew angry, but it slowly disappeared when Sasuke added something before he left.

"But I'll say that you scored too, you're good at massaging."

"Damn you, Uchiha."

**Meanwhile at the beach…**

Ino sat beside Kiba at the sand, watching the wave's crash at the shore. It's still afternoon, they promised to go back at the Hotel after the sunset to help set the tents and other stuffs used to set camp.

"Kiba?"

"Hm…?"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Why, don't you like it?"

"No, it's just that…I just appreciate it."

"Well, for starters…you already know that I like you, right?"

"Yes…that's a good reason."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Kiba stared at Ino as silence occurred. They stared at each other for a while, when Shino interrupted. He sat beside Kiba. Kiba glared at him.

"What now, Shino?"

"Shikamaru wants to talk to you for the setting of camp."

"Huh? But I thought that after sunset-"

"After you set camp, you could go all lovey-dovey with Ino inside. So you wouldn't be bothered anymore." Both Kiba and Ino went red at his statement. Shino, he has no reaction at all. Ino smiled weakly at Kiba as she stood up waiting for Kiba to do the same.

"Fine, Shino. But we're not going to do that."

"It's just a suggestion." Shino left them as he ran towards the Hotel. Kiba's face was still crimson. Ino held his hand and pulled him as she ran. Kiba grinned and followed her. They ran towards the Hotel together, laughing like idiots.

"You know Kiba; I think Shino's suggestion was not so bad after all. In fact, we should do it sometimes!" Kiba stopped in his tracks, stared at Ino with wide eyes. What did she just said? Kiba didn't moved from his spot, Ino became worried.

"Kiba, is there something wrong?"

"What did you just said a while ago?"

"That Shino's suggestion wasn't so bad after all?"

"No, the other one, the one after you said that."

"Oh! The 'in fact, we should do it sometimes!'? What about it?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Pervert"

"No! Seriously, what do you mean?"

"I meant…" Ino walked closer to Kiba. Both of their hearts were pounding so fast and hard in their chest.

"…that I…" She put her arms on his neck…and slowly leaned towards his face, tiptoeing in the process. Kiba nearly lost his mind.

"That you…what Ino?"

"…love..." After she said this, Kiba couldn't take it anymore as his heart jumped for joy, literally, as he suddenly fainted on the ground. Ino wondered why he collapsed on the ground. She didn't even finished her sentence!

"…camping on the beach…!"

**Meanwhile at the Hotel…**

"Hey Lee, are you sure we're going to have an organized camping?" Naruto asked Lee as he stared at the ceiling. He was kicking Lee's back at that moment. Kiba regained consciousness as all of them returned to their respective rooms. Kiba was digging his closet, trying to find something that he would pack for their camp tonight. Everything he threw hit either Lee's or Naruto's face. Currently, Lee was choking in some socks…

"Hey Naruto, Lee. Help us set camp tonight." Shikamaru came shouting on the door. Naruto and Lee hurriedly went outside to set camp, leaving the frustrated, sentimental Kiba on the loose.

"Argh! What will I wear?!"

**Meanwhile at the Beach where camp is supposed to be set…**

Many things were scattered at the beach, you could've mistaken it as a shipwreck. Shikamaru was helping Kakashi prepare woods for the fire. This time Sasuke would help to cease any fire incase they lose control on it. Neji and Hinata were preparing the foods together with Kurenai. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were putting up the tents. And the rest of them were helping clean the place.

"Okay…does anyone of you guys know how to set up a tent without a real tent?" Naruto thought. They weren't ready yet, first, they have NO tents. That's why they requested the Hotel for extra blankets or any piece of cloth they could use to make a tent. Their equipments are only blankets, sticks, nails, and ropes. But I guess those are enough to make one, right?

"Naruto-kun, just youthfully set it and boom!" Lee answered cheerfully. He continued to pound the sticks on the ground one by one. When he was finished, he put the blanket over the sticks and tied it with a rope. Lastly, he hammered it with a nail on the ground using a big, hard rock. He proudly presented it Gai who was watching not far away from where they were. He then gave Lee a proud thumbs-up. It looked like a real tent!

"Lee, I'm asking, how could you set up camp?"

"Naruto, don't even bother. You saw him make one, just do what he did." Kiba replied while having a hard time pounding the sticks on the ground. The sticks either fell or broke every time he pounds it deep on the ground. Lee came to Kiba and helped him.

"The secret ingredient for us to youthfully finish setting up the tents is…"

"Is…?"

"…is a SECRET!" Lee said as Naruto chased him on the beach. He wanted to know what the secret is. Kiba successfully pounded the sticks, much thanks to Lee. He then carefully put the blanket…slowly, slowly…then…

_**RIP**_

A long slash was found in the blanket. Kiba gasped as he saw the slash, he quickly got another one but only the same thing happened. Many blankets were torn due to Kiba trying his best to place it on top of the sticks. After many, many attempts, he finally placed a new blanket on the sticks since he battered the top point of the stick with a rock until it became smooth and flat.

"O…kay. How can I build a tent when all of the blankets are torn?!"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun! I will youthfully help you!"

"And how will you help me, Lee?"

"Let's stitch these blankets!"

"Stitch?!" Lee ripped Naruto's shirt as a thread and got a senbon from Tenten as a needle. He carefully wrapped the thread of Naruto's shirt into the senbon. He then started to stitch the blankets while sitting on the ground. Naruto gaped.

"Lee! That's my shirt you're using!"

"Naruto-kun, if we don't use your shirt, then we can't sew the blankets."

"…Fine." Naruto took off his shirt as he sat and stared at Lee. He never knew Lee could stitch; he was in awe. However, it has been 5 minutes already and he still haven't finished stitching. Naruto found a plan in order to tempt Lee in stitching.

"Lee…if you can stitch that whole blanket within another 5 minutes, Sakura-chan will like you!" Upon hearing this, Lee brightened. He suddenly sped his pace in stitching. He will prove that he can do that within 5 minutes just for Sakura's love!

"FINISHED!" Lee exclaimed, showing Naruto his work. When Naruto nodded in agreement, he ran up to Gai in order to proclaim the good news.

"Gai-sensei, I have proved that I am worthy to be with Sakura-san!"

"Great job Lee!" Then, another sparkly bling and a hug into the sunset occurred. This time, the sunset was real. Naruto happily went to work on building the tent. When he had finished, he stared at it; it seemed to be different from what Kiba and Lee made. His was colorful, due to the stitches of Lee and different colors of blankets, but he couldn't care less, though.

"There, all done!"

**Meanwhile at Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kakashi…**

"I think we've got enough woods, don't you think so?" Shikamaru asked, carrying a piece of stick he found lying on the ground. Sasuke and Kakashi were carrying many pieces of large wood. They were walking towards the beach now to make a campfire out of it.

"Hey, don't you think you should also help in carrying these woods?"

"Sorry, it's not necessary anymore. You guys are both carrying it already, and my, those are plenty. And I really think it's a pain in the neck." Shikamaru yawned as he smiled at Sasuke who was glaring at him in turn. Kakashi only sighed in defeat. Well, he can't do anything about it. He's the older one, he must take responsibility.

"Just throw it over there, near the tents." Shikamaru ordered. They threw it _near_ the tents; it almost touched the tents. He sighed, and then he groaned.

"I meant…not that near. Do you guys want to make another riot here?" They both nodded and moved the woods, this time it was far, _far_ away from the tents. Shikamaru sighed, again.

"This would be a long day…"

**Meanwhile at Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Choji, and Shino…**

"Do we really have to clean this place? I mean, it's really unnecessary…" Ino whimpered. She carefully picked a piece of burnt wood and disgustedly threw it away. Sakura glared at her.

"Ino if you're going to pick up trashes and then throw them away, then why are we still doing this?"

"Uh…because it's your hobby?"

"Oh shut up before I bury you deep in the sand, pig."

"Shut it forehead. Aren't you disgusted? Picking up trashes…" Ino nearly screamed when she touched a crab, mistaking it for trash. She quickly threw it to Tenten who gasped and threw it to the floor. A loud crack was heard when she threw it. Poor crab…

"I-is that a crab?! What if it bites me?!" Shino stared at the crab before he took it and placed it far away from them. When he returned, Ino cheerfully hugged him…tightly.

"Shino! You're my hero!! You took that crab away from me without fright!" Ino hugged him even more as he suddenly felt suffocation. Choji was pointing at Shino who's face was blue now. Sakura was sighing, continuing her work in cleaning the place.

"Ino, I think Shino only took it away from you because he thought you might kill it. He's just worry about the crab." Choji stated to Ino in a matter-of-fact tone. Ino glared a at him as she let go of Shino.

"Choji you're just jealous I just hugged someone!" Ino yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Choji. Shino continued picking up trashes after he coughed and choked.

**Meanwhile at Hinata, Neji, and Kurenai…**

Hinata volunteered to get the marshmallows and other foods from the Hotel. Neji was forced to get the grill by Kurenai as she took some clean sticks from the Hotel to put the marshmallows on. When Hinata and Neji came back, they started placing the hotdogs, marshmallows and other foods in the stick.

"Umm...Nii-san, how many marshmallows do I put into one stick?"

"How about 3? Since the marshmallows that you took are pretty big."

"O-okay…"

"Hinata-sama?"

"Yes…?"

"Do you want me to do barbecue?"

"Umm…That would be nice." Kurenai didn't even bother to join the dying conversation. She just continued her work as she deeply sighed. _Hyugas really are the same with Uchihas…they don't understand the term 'communication'…_

**Back at Shikamaru…**

They finally settled the woods into the right place. Not very far, not very near…just right. Shikamaru was laying on the sand when another matter entered his head. He looked up at Sasuke, who was merely staring at the sand, and Kakashi, who was giggling like an idiot over his little book.

"So…who's gonna make the fire? Sasuke, I think you do it, Kakashi-sensei here is too busy giggling over porn." Shikamaru said idly as Sasuke nodded and went in front of the stack woods. He created some seals and inhaled a large amount of air and then…

"Katon! Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke! Do you want to burn the hell out of me?! Good thing I avoided your fire!" Shikamaru yelled angrily as he glared at Sasuke, who merely did nothing but to sit in the sand.

**After a few moments…**

When everyone saw the bonfire lit, they immediately went to Shikamaru after they all finished what they're doing. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata claimed the first tent, which made the boys frown. Sighing, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino acquired the second tent. Frowning even more, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji took the colorful tent that Naruto made.

"Why do we need to take Naruto's tent?!" Kiba angrily complained. He stared at the colorful strips of cloth on the supposedly called 'tent'. He sighed as he sat in front of the bonfire, waiting for everyone to be on their guts and sit together with him in front of the bonfire. Naruto sat beside him, across Sasuke.

"Aww, I'm hungry! Hey, Neji…can I get a marshmallow now?" Naruto practically begged Neji for the marshmallow. Disgusted, Neji nodded his head as he watched Naruto get the marshmallow. Naruto wasted no time in eating the marshmallow.

"Hmm…wonder if I'll heat this up in the fire, or will I eat it like this… What do you think, Sasuke?" Said Uchiha innocently glared at him for bothering him with such a stupid question. He sighed as he stared at the moon that showed after the sunset.

"Why don't you shove it up your-" Before he finished his sentence, a hot, slimy marshmallow met Sasuke's face…literally. He immediately glared at Naruto, who only smiled innocently at him. He wiped his sticky face as he walked up to Neji to get some marshmallow.

"Hey Uchiha! Bring that marshmallow back, you bastard!" Neji sighed as he let Sasuke get in his way. He's clearly not in the mood to fight Sasuke.

"Naruto…you're going to pay for messing with me!" Sasuke began to heat the marshmallow as Naruto watched rather, interested. When the marshmallow began to melt, Sasuke quickly took it and…

Blew it to Naruto's face.

As a revenge of course.

Naruto, completely shocked, began to wipe it from his face, as he slowly felt sticky all over his face. He went to Neji to get some marshmallows to get revenge. No way he would lose… Before he could blow it, Lee took it away from his reach and began eating it peacefully.

"Naruto-kun…don't you know that it's bad to play with foods?" Lee asked as he started to scold Naruto in such a youthful motherly way. Sasuke merely sighed as he tried to control his laughter from watching Naruto and Lee. However, of course, this is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about…so, he didn't laugh. He was perfectly still and stoic.

"Yes…Lee,"

**Meanwhile… Behind a bush far from where the shinobis were camping…**

"Do I really have to do this? I mean we could just show up and then kill all of them!"

"Shut it! We're not here to kill them. And yes, you have to do this…"

"But it freaking hurts! The rocks are painfully hitting my-"

"If you won't shut up…I'll kill you."

"Y-yes…Sorry, wait…I thought you ended your hobby killing?"

"Damnit just shut up. It's definitely not my hobby. Do you want it to be my hobby?"

"No! Of course not!" The guy suddenly shifted, causing the crabs that he thought are rocks to…let's just say they became angry. The crabs suddenly bit him in his different body parts. He tried his best not to shout as his teammates helped him by putting their hands across his mouth…but he ended up biting them. Then he screamed.

"What was that?!" Sakura asked, a little freaked out, as she looked to the place where she heard the scream coming from. Ino became frightened as she covered herself up inside their tents. Hinata gasped while she hid behind her cousin for protection. Naruto and Sasuke became serious as they stared at the bushes.

"Hey, do you think there's someone spying on us?" Choji suggested. He continued munching his chips as if nothing had happened.

"Maybe…Let's go check it out." Shikamaru gulped as he slowly walked towards the bush, ready to fight the person he would see. They were all preparing…when Naruto butted in.

"Um…why not use Neji or Hinata's Byakugan?"

"Right…"

"See what you did?! You…"

"Sorry! The crabs bit me! Not my fault…Besides, I suggested earlier that we show ourselves to them! Why don't you agree…?"

"Well…I want to surprise Shikamaru!"

"…"

"Let's make a run for it!!"

"Hold it!"

"What?! I thought you want to surprise your SHIKAMARU?!"

"W-what?! Shut it before I tear you into pieces and hang you into a pole!"

"Shh…here they come..!"

"…"

So...forgive me for updating late...? Please? Well, I hope you guys understand... (sniff) all of the hardships I'm dealing with (sniff, sniff). Well! Who could be those guys huh? Well, just warning you...I may update late...again, because of some troubles at highschool. (Damn highschool...)

Naruto: Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto...

Naruto: I'm going to kick those people who would dare to touch you!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto...

Naruto: I will voluntarily put my life on the line just for you!

Sakura: sigh Won't you ever shut up?!

Sasuke: Hn...yeah right...


End file.
